The present invention relates to novel compounds capable of modulating, regulating and/or inhibiting tyrosine kinase signal transduction. The present invention is also directed to methods of regulating, modulating or inhibiting tyrosine kinases, whether of the receptor or non-receptor class, for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders related to unregulated tyrosine kinase signal transduction, including cell proliferative and metabolic disorders.
Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) comprise a large and diverse class of proteins having enzymatic activity. The PTKs play an important role in the control of cell growth and differentiation (for review, see Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:383-391).
For example, receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signalling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment). See, Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:303-391.
With respect to receptor tyrosine kinases, it has been shown also that tyrosine phosphorylation sites function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Fantl et al., 1992, Cell 69:413-423; Songyang et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:2777-2785); Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778; and Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668-678. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have-been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Aberrant expression or mutations in the PTKs have been shown to lead to either uncontrolled cell proliferation (e.g. malignant tumor growth) or to defects in key developmental processes. Consequently, the biomedical community has expended significant resources to discover the specific biological role of members of the PTK family, their function in differentiation processes, their involvement in tumorigenesis and in other diseases, the biochemical mechanisms underlying their signal transduction pathways activated upon ligand stimulation and the development of novel drugs.
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular).
Receptor Tyrosine Kinases. The RTKs comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activities. The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses. Ullrich and Schlessinger, 1990, Cell 61:203-212.
At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct RTK subfamilies have been identified. One RTK subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is believed to be comprised of EGFR, HER2, HER3 and HER4. Ligands to the Her subfamily of receptors include epithelial growth factor (EGF), TGF-xcex1, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin.
A second family of RTKs, designated the insulin subfamily, is comprised of the INS-R, the IGF-1R and the IR-R. A third family, the xe2x80x9cPDGFxe2x80x9d subfamily includes the PDGF xcex1 and xcex2 receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. Another subfamily of RTKs, identified as the FLK family, is believed to be comprised of the Kinase insert Domain-Receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1), the fetal liver kinase 4 (FLK-4) and the fms-like tyrosine kinase 1 (flt-1). Each of these receptors was initially believed to be receptors for hematopoietic growth factors. Two other subfamilies of RTKs have been designated as the FGF receptor family (FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3 and FGFR4) and the Met subfamily (c-met and Ron).
Because of the similarities between the PDGF and FLK subfamilies, the two subfamilies are often considered together. The known RTK subfamilies are identified in Plowman et al., 1994, DNandP 7(6):334-339, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Non-Receptor Tyrosine Kinases. The non-receptor tyrosine kinases represent a collection of cellular enzymes which lack extracellular and transmembrane sequences. At present, over twenty-four individual non-receptor tyrosine kinases, comprising eleven (11) subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK) have been identified. At present, the Src subfamily of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is comprised of the largest number of PTKs and include Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. A more detailed discussion of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Bolen, 1993, Oncogene 8:2025-2031, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Many of the tyrosine kinases, whether an RTK or non-receptor tyrosine kinase, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways leading to cellular signal assays signalling pathways leading to pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis and hyper immune response.
Development Of Compounds To Modulate The PTKs. In view of the surmised importance of PTKs to the control, regulation and modulation of cell proliferation the diseases and disorders associated with abnormal cell proliferation, many ;attempts have been made to identify receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase xe2x80x9cinhibitorsxe2x80x9d using a variety of approaches, including the use of mutant ligands (U.S. application Ser. No. 4,966,849), soluble receptors and antibodies (Application No. WO 94/10202; Kendall and Thomas, 1994, Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci 90:10705-09; Kim, et al., 1993, Nature 362:841-844), RNA ligands (Jellinek, et al., Biochemistry 33:10450-56); Takano, et al., 1993, Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358 A; Kinsella, et al., 1992, Exp. Cell Res. 199:56-62; Wright, et al., 1992, J. Cellular Phys. 152:448-57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 30 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al., 1994, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 35:2268).
More recently, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) and 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridyl-quinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1), seleoindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer.
The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation is therefore desirable and the object of this invention.
The present invention relates to organic molecules capable of modulating, regulating and/or inhibiting tyrosine kinase signal transduction. Such compounds are useful for the treatment of diseases related to unregulated TKS transduction, including cell proliferative diseases such as cancer, atherosclerosis, arthritis and restenosis and metabolic diseases such as diabetes.
In one illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2 NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2 NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In another illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
Ra and Rb are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl and C(O)R, or NRaRb taken together may be a heterocyclic ring of from 3 to 8 atoms optionally substituted at one or more positions with hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
A is a five membered heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of thiophene, pyrrole, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, 2-sulfonylfuran, 4-alkylfuran, 1,2,3-oxadiazole, 1,2,4-oxadiazole, 1,2,5-oxadiazole, 1,3,4-oxadiazole, 1,2,3,4-oxatriazole, 1,2,3,5-oxatriazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,5-thiadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazole, 1,2,3,5-thiatriazole, and tetrazole, optionally substituted at one or more positions with alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R or CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In still another illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a final illustrative embodiment, the compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
Z is Br, Cl, F, I, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl or tert-butyl;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
The present invention is further directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of the above-described compounds of formulae I-V and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Such a composition is believed to modulate signal transduction by a tyrosine kinase, either by inhibition of catalytic activity, affinity to ATP or ability to interact with a substrate.
More particularly, the compositions of the present invention may be included in methods for treating diseases comprising proliferation, fibrotic or metabolic disorders, for example cancer, fibrosis, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, arthritis, and other disorders related to abnormal vasculogenesis and/or angiogenesis, such as diabetic retinopathy.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free bases and which are obtained by reaction with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon. Preferably, the alkyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably, it is a lower alkyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. Typical alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tertiary butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like. The alkyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents are selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, N(CH3)2 amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond. Preferably, the alkenyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkenyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkenyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, N(CH3)2 amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight-chain, branched or cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. Preferably, the alkynyl group has 1 to 12 carbons. More preferably it is a lower alkynyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, more preferably 1 to 4 carbons. The alkynyl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, NO2, halogen, N(CH3)2 amino, and SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x9c-Oalkylxe2x80x9d group.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to an aromatic group which has at least one ring having a conjugated pi electron system and includes carbocyclic aryl, heterocyclic aryl and biaryl groups. The aryl group may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxyl, SH, OH, NO2, amine, thioether, cyano, alkoxy, alkyl, and amino.
xe2x80x9cAlkarylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl that is covalently joined to an aryl group. Preferably, the alkyl is a lower alkyl.
xe2x80x9cCarbocyclic arylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group wherein the ring atoms are carbon.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic arylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms as ring atoms, the remainder of the ring atoms being carbon. Heteroatoms include oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen. Thus, heterocyclic aryl groups include furanyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, N-lower alkyl pyrrolo, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAmidexe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, where R is alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen.
xe2x80x9cThioamidexe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, where R is alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl or hydrogen.
xe2x80x9cAminexe2x80x9d refers to a xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x2)Rxe2x80x3 group, where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, and alkylaryl.
xe2x80x9cThioetherxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R, where R is alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl.
xe2x80x9cSulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R, where R is aryl, C(CN)xe2x95x90C-aryl, CH2CN, alkyaryl, sulfonamide, NH-alkyl, NH-alkylaryl, or NH-aryl.
The present invention relates to compounds capable of regulating and/or modulating tyrosine kinase signal transduction and more particularly receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase signal transduction.
Receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signalling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment). See, Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:303-391.
It has been shown that tyrosine phosphorylation sites in growth factor receptors function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Fantl et al., 1992, Cell 69:413-423; Songyang et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:2777-2785); Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778; and Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668-678. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. The specificity of the interactions between receptors and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Tyrosine kinase signal transduction results in, among other responses, cell proliferation, differentiation and metabolism. Abnormal cell proliferation may result in a wide array of disorders and diseases, including the development of neoplasia such as carcinoma, sarcoma, leukemia, glioblastoma, hemangioma, psoriasis, arteriosclerosis, arthritis and diabetic retinopathy (or other disorders related to uncontrolled angiogenesis and/or vasculogenesis).
This invention is therefore directed to compounds which regulate, modulate and/or inhibit tyrosine kinase signal transduction by affecting the enzymatic activity of the RTKs and/or the non-receptor tyrosine kinases and interfering with the signal transduced such proteins. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compounds which regulate, modulate and/or inhibit the RTK and/or non-receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction pathways as a therapeutic approach to-cure many kinds of solid tumors, including but not limited to carcinoma, sarcoma, leukemia, erythroblastoma, glioblastoma, meningioma, astrocytoma, melanoma and myoblastoma. Indications may include, but are not limited to brain cancers, bladder cancers, ovarian cancers, gastric cancers, pancreas cancers, colon cancers, blood cancers, lung cancers and bone cancers.
In one embodiment, the invention provides compounds having the formula: 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I; and
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a preferred embodiment of the compounds of formula I, R3xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl; and R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl.
A particularly preferred compound of formula I is 3-(2-chloro-4-hydroxybenzylidenyl)-2-indolinone (SU4932).
In another embodiment, the invention provides compounds having the formula: 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2xe2x80x2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
Ra and Rb are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl and C(O)R, or NRaRb taken together may be a heterocyclic ring of from 3 to 8 atoms optionally substituted at one or more positions with hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, or CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I; and
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a preferred embodiment of the compounds of formula II, R3xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl; and R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl.
A particularly preferred compound of formula II is 3-(4-Dimethylaminobenzylidenyl)-2-indolinone (SU4312).
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides compounds having the formula: 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
A is a five membered heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of thiophene, pyrrole, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, 2-sulfonylfuran, 4-alkylfuran, 1,2,3-oxadiazole, 1,2,4-oxadiazole, 1,2,5-oxadiazole, 1,3,4-oxadiazole, 1,2,3,4-oxatriazole, 1,2,3,5-oxatriazole, 1,2,3-thiadiazole, 1,2,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,5-thiadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazole, 1,2,3,5-thiatriazole, and tetrazole, optionally substituted at one or more positions with alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O) R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R or CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the compound of formula III is 3-[(2,3-Dimethylpyrrol-5-yl)methylene]-2-indolinone (SU5416).
In still another embodiment, the invention provides compounds having the formula: 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, R5, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R, and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
X is Br, Cl, F or I;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a preferred embodiment of the compound of formula IV, R3xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl; and R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl.
A particularly preferred compound of formula IV is 3-[2-Ethoxybenzylidenyl]-2-indolinone (SU5204).
In a final embodiment, the invention provides compounds having the formula: 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or alkyl;
R2 is O or S;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4, Rs, R6, and R7 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R and CONRRxe2x80x2;
R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R5xe2x80x2, and R6xe2x80x2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkaryl, alkaryloxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, S(O)R, SO2NRRxe2x80x2, SO3R, SR, NO2, NRRxe2x80x2, OH, CN, C(O)R, OC(O)R, NHC(O)R, (CH2)nCO2R and CONRRxe2x80x2;
n is 0-3;
Z is Br, Cl, F, I, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl or tert-butyl;
R is H, alkyl or aryl; and
Rxe2x80x2 is H, alkyl or aryl.
In a preferred embodiment of the compounds of formula V, R3xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl; and R5xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, halogen, aryl and OR, where R is H, alkyl or aryl.
A particularly preferred compound of formula V is 3-(4-Bromobenzylidenyl)-2-indolinone (SU4942).
The chemical formulae referred herein may exhibit the phenomena of tautomerism or structural isomerism. For example, the compounds described herein may be adopt a cis or trans conformation about the double bond connecting the indolinone 3-substituent to the indolinone ring, or may be mixtures of cis and trans isomers. As the formulae drawing within this specification can only represent one possible tautomeric or structural isomeric form, it should be understood that the invention encompasses any tautomeric or structural isomeric form, or mixtures thereof, which possesses the ability to regulate, inhibit and/or modulate tyrosine kinase signal transduction or cell proliferation and is not limited to any one tautomeric or structural isomeric form utilized within the formulae drawing.
In addition to the above-described compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, the invention is further directed, where applicable, to solvated as well as unsolvated forms of the compounds (e.g. hydrated forms) having the ability to regulate and/or modulate cell proliferation.
The compounds described herein may be prepared by any process known to be applicable to the preparation of chemically-related compounds. Suitable processes are illustrated in the examples. Necessary starting materials may be obtained by standard procedures of organic chemistry.
An individual compound""s relevant activity and efficacy as an agent to affect receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction may be determined using available techniques. Preferentially, a compound is subjected to a series of screens to determine the compound""s ability to modulate, regulate and/or inhibit cell proliferation. These screens, in the order in which they are conducted, include biochemical assays, cell growth assays and in vivo experiments.
The compounds described herein are useful for treating disorders related to unregulated tyrosine kinase signal transduction, including cell proliferative disorders, fibrotic disorders and metabolic disorders.
Cell proliferative disorders which can be treated or further studied by the present invention include cancers, blood vessel proliferative disorders and mesangial cell proliferative disorders.
Blood vessel proliferative disorders refer to angiogenic and vasculogenic disorders generally resulting in abnormal proliferation of blood vessels. The formation and spreading of blood vessels, or vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, respectively, play important roles in a variety of physiological processes such as embryonic development, corpus luteum formation, wound healing and organ regeneration. They also play a pivotal role in cancer development. Other examples of blood vessel proliferation disorders include arthritis, where new capillary blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage, and ocular diseases, like diabetic retinopathy, where new capillaries in the retina invade the vitreous, bleed and cause blindness. Conversely, disorders related to the shrinkage, contraction or closing of blood vessels, such as restenosis, are also implicated.
Fibrotic disorders refer to the abnormal formation of extracellular matrix. Examples of fibrotic disorders include hepatic cirrhosis and mesangial cell proliferative disorders. Hepatic cirrohis is characterized by the increase in extracellular matrix constituents resulting in the formation of a hepatic scar. Hepatic cirrhosis can cause diseases such as cirrhosis of the liver. An increased extracellular matrix resulting in a hepatic scar can also be caused by viral infection such as hepatitis. Lipocytes appear to play a major role ion hepatic cirrhosis. Other fibrotic disorders implicated include atherosclerosis (see, below).
Mesangial cell proliferative disorders refer to disorders brought about by abnormal proliferation of mesangial cells. Mesangial proliferative disorders include various human renal diseases, such as glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy, malignant nephrosclerosis, thrombotic microangiopathy syndromes, transplant rejection, and glomerulopathies. The PDGF-R has been implicated in the maintenance of mesangial cell proliferation. Floege et al., 1993, Kidney International 43:47S-54S.
PTKs have been associated with such cell proliferative disorders. For example, some members of the RTK family have been associated with the development of cancer. Some of these receptors, like the EGFR (Tuzi et al., 1991, Br. J. Cancer 63:227-233; Torp et al., 1992, APMIS 100:713-719) HER2/neu (Slamon et al., 1989, Science 244:707-712) and the PDGF-R (Kumabe et al., 1992, Oncogene 7:627-633) are overexpressed in many tumors and/or persistently activated by autocrine loops. In fact, in the most common and severe cancers these receptor overexpressions (Akbasak and Suner-Akbasak et al., 1992, J. Neurol. Sci. 111:119-133; Dickson et al., 1992, Cancer Treatment Res. 61:249-273; Korc et al., 1992, J. Clin. Invest. 90:1352-1360) and autocrine-loops (Lee and Donoghue, 1992, J. Cell. Biol. 118:1057-1070; Korc et al., supra; Akbasak and Suner-Akbasak et al., supra) have been demonstrated. For example, the EGFR receptor has been associated with squamous cell carcinoma, astrocytoma, glioblastoma, head and neck cancer, lung cancer and bladder cancer. HER2 has been associated with breast, ovarian, gastric, lung, pancreas and bladder cancer. The PDGF-R has been associated with glioblastoma, lung ovarian, melanoma and prostate. The RTK c-met has been generally associated with hepatocarcinogenesis and thus hepatocellular carcinoma. Additionally, c-met has been linked to malignant tumor formation. More specifically, the RTK c-met has been associated with, among other cancers, colorectal, thyroid, pancreatic and gastric carcinoma, leukemia and lymphoma. Additionally, over-expression of the c-met gene has been detected in patients with Hodgkins disease, Burkitts disease, and the lymphoma cell line.
The IGF-IR, in addition to being implicated in nutritional support and in type-II diabetes, has also been associated with several types of cancers. For example, IGF-I has been implicated as an autocrine growth stimulator for several tumor types, e.g. human breast cancer carcinoma cells (Arteaga et al., 1989, J. Clin. Invest. 84:1418-1423) and small lung tumor cells (Macauley et al., 1990, Cancer Res. 50:2511-2517). In addition, IGF-I, integrally involved in the normal growth and differentiation of the nervous system, appears to be an autocrine stimulator of human gliomas. Sandberg-Nordqvist et al., 1993, Cancer Res. 53:2475-2478. The importance of the IGF-IR and its ligands in cell proliferation is further supported by the fact that many cell types in culture (fibroblasts, epithelial cells, smooth muscle cells, T-lymphocytes, myeloid cells, chondrocytes, osteoblasts, the stem cells of the bone marrow) are stimulated to grow by IGF-I. Goldring and Goldring, 1991, Eukaryotic Gene Expression 1:301-326. In a series of recent publications, Baserga even suggests that IGF-I-R plays a central role in the mechanisms of transformation and, as such, could be a preferred target for therapeutic interventions for a broad spectrum of human malignancies. Baserga, 1995, Cancer Res. 55:249-252; Baserga, 1994, Cell 79:927-930; Coppola et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:4588-4595.
The association between abnormalities in RTKs and disease are not restricted to cancer, however. For example, RTKs have been associated with metabolic diseases like psoriasis, diabetes mellitus, wound healing, inflammation, and neurodegenerative diseases. For example, the EGF-R is indicated in corneal and dermal wound healing. Defects in the Insulin-R and the IGF-1R are indicated in type-II diabetes mellitus. A more complete correlation between specific RTKs and their therapeutic indications is set forth in Plowman et al., 1994, DNandP 7:334-339.
Not only receptor type tyrosine kinases, but also many cellular tyrosine kinases (CTKs) including src, abl, fps, yes, fyn, lyn, lck, blk, hck, fgr, yrk (reviewed by Bolen et al., 1992, FASEB J. 6:3403-3409) are involved in the proliferative and metabolic signal transduction pathway and thus in indications of the present invention. For example, mutated src (v-src) has been demonstrated as an oncoprotein (pp60v-src) in chicken. Moreover, its cellular homolog, the proto-oncogene pp60c-src transmits oncogenic signals of many receptors. For example, overexpression of EGF-R or HER2/neu in tumors leads to the constitutive activation of pp60c-src, which is characteristic for the malignant cell but absent from the normal cell. On the other hand, mice deficient for the expression of c-src exhibit an osteopetrotic phenotype, indicating a key participation of c-src in osteoclast function and a possible involvement in related disorders. Similarly, Zap 70 is implicated in T-cell signalling.
Furthermore, the identification of CTK modulating compounds to augment or even synergize with RTK aimed blockers is an aspect of the present invention.
Finally, both RTKs and non-receptor type kinases have been connected to hyperimmune disorders.
The compounds described herein can be administered to a human patient per se, or in pharmaceutical compositions where it is mixed with suitable carriers or excipient(s). Techniques for formulation and administration of the compounds of the instant application may be found in xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences,xe2x80x9d Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa., latest edition.
4.5.1. Routes Of Administration.
Suitable routes of administration may, for example, include oral, rectal, transmucosal, or intestinal administration; parenteral delivery, including intramuscular, subcutaneous, intramedullary injections, as well as intrathecal, direct intraventricular, intravenous, intraperitoneal, intranasal, or intraocular injections.
Alternately, one may administer the compound in a local rather than systemic manner, for example, via injection of the compound directly into a solid tumor, often in a depot or sustained release formulation.
Furthermore, one may administer the drug in a targeted drug delivery system, for example, in a liposome coated with tumor-specific antibody. The liposomes will be targeted to and taken up selectively by the tumor.
4.5.2. Composition/Formulation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be manufactured in a manner that is itself known, e.g., by means of conventional mixing, dissolving, granulating, dragee-making, levigating, emulsifying, encapsulating, entrapping or lyophilizing processes.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use in accordance with the present invention thus may be formulated in conventional manner using one or more physiologically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Proper formulation is dependent upon the route of administration chosen.
For injection, the agents of the invention may be formulated in aqueous solutions, preferably in physiologically compatible buffers such as Hanks""s solution, Ringer""s solution, or physiological saline buffer. For transmucosal administration, penetrants appropriate to the barrier to be permeated are used in the formulation. Such penetrants are generally known in the art.
For oral administration, the compounds can be formulated readily by combining the active compounds with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers well known in the art. Such carriers enable the compounds of the invention to be formulated as tablets, pills, dragees, capsules, liquids, gels, syrups, slurries, suspensions and the like, for oral ingestion by a patient to be treated. Pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained solid excipient, optionally grinding a resulting mixture, and processing the mixture of granules, after adding suitable auxiliaries, if desired, to obtain tablets or dragee cores. Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as sugars, including lactose, sucrose, mannitol, or sorbitol; cellulose preparations such as, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, gum tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP). If desired, disintegrating agents may be added, such as the cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof such as sodium alginate.
Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings. For this purpose, concentrated sugar solutions may be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carbopol gel, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions, and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. Dyestuffs or pigments may be added to the tablets or dragee coatings for identification or to characterize different combinations of active compound doses.
Pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active ingredients in admixture with filler such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds may be dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils, liquid paraffin, or liquid polyethylene glycols. In addition, stabilizers may be added. All formulations for oral administration should be in dosages suitable for such administration.
For buccal administration,the compositions may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
For administration by inhalation, the compounds for use according to the present invention are conveniently delivered in the form of an aerosol spray presentation from pressurized packs or a nebuliser, with the use of a suitable propellant, e.g., dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide or other suitable gas. In the case of a pressurized aerosol the dosage unit may be determined by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. Capsules and cartridges of e.g. gelatin for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated containing a powder mix of the compound and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
The compounds may be formulated for parenteral administration by injection, e.g., by bolus injection or continuous infusion. Formulations for injection may be presented in unit dosage form, e.g., in ampoules or in multi-dose containers, with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulatory agents such as suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents.
Pharmaceutical formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of the active compounds in water-soluble form. Additionally, suspensions of the active compounds may be prepared as appropriate oily injection suspensions. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils such as sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, such as ethyl oleate or triglycerides, or liposomes. Aqueous injection suspensions may contain substances which increase the viscosity of the suspension, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain suitable stabilizers or agents which increase the solubility of the compounds to allow for the preparation of highly concentrated solutions.
Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g., sterile pyrogen-free water, before use.
The compounds may also be formulated in rectal compositions such as suppositories or retention enemas, e.g., containing conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides.
In addition to the formulations described previously, the compounds may also be formulated as a depot preparation. Such long acting formulations may be administered by implantation (for example subcutaneously or intramuscularly) or by intramuscular injection. Thus, for example, the compounds may be formulated with suitable polymeric or hydrophobic materials (for example as an emulsion in an acceptable oil) or ion exchange resins, or as sparingly soluble derivatives, for example, as a sparingly soluble salt.
A pharmaceutical carrier for the hydrophobic compounds of the invention is a cosolvent system comprising benzyl alcohol, a nonpolar surfactant, a water-miscible organic polymer, and an aqueous phase. The cosolvent system may be the VPD co-solvent system. VPD is a solution of 3% w/v benzyl alcohol, 8% w/v of the nonpolar surfactant polysorbate 80, and 65% w/v polyethylene glycol 300, made up to volume in absolute ethanol. The VPD co-solvent system (VPD:5W) consists of VPD diluted 1:1 with a 5% dextrose in water solution. This co-solvent system dissolves hydrophobic compounds well, and itself produces low toxicity upon systemic administration. Naturally, the proportions of a cosolvent system may be varied considerably without destroying its solubility and toxicity characteristics. Furthermore, the identity of the co-solvent components may be varied: for example, other low-toxicity nonpolar surfactants may be used instead of polysorbate 80; the fraction size of polyethylene glycol may be varied; other biocompatible polymers may replace polyethylene glycol, e.g. polyvinyl pyrrolidone; and other sugars or polysaccharides may substitute for dextrose.
Alternatively, other delivery systems for hydrophobic pharmaceutical compounds may be employed. Liposomes and emulsions are well known examples of delivery vehicles or carriers for hydrophobic drugs. Certain organic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide also may be employed, although usually at the cost of greater toxicity. Additionally, the compounds may be delivered using a sustained-release system, such as semipermeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the therapeutic agent. Various of sustained-release materials have been established and are well known by those skilled in the art. Sustained-release capsules may, depending on their chemical nature, release the compounds for a few weeks up to over 100 days. Depending on the chemical nature and the biological stability of the therapeutic reagent, additional strategies for protein stabilization may be employed.
The pharmaceutical compositions also may comprise suitable solid or gel phase carriers or excipients. Examples of such carriers or excipients include but are not limited to calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, various sugars, starches, cellulose derivatives, gelatin, and polymers such as polyethylene glycols.
Many of the PTK modulating compounds of the invention may be provided as salts with pharmaceutically compatible counterions. Pharmaceutically compatible salts may be formed with many acids, including but not limited to hydrochloric, sulfuric, acetic, lactic, tartaric, malic, succinic, etc. Salts tend to be more soluble in aqueous or other protonic solvents that are the corresponding free base forms.
4.5.3. Effective Dosage.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for use in the present invention include compositions wherein the active ingredients are contained in an amount effective to achieve its intended purpose. More specifically, a therapeutically effective amount means an amount of compound effective to prevent, alleviate or ameliorate symptoms of disease or prolong the survival of the subject being treated. Determination of a therapeutically effective amount is well within the capability of those skilled in the art, especially in light of the detailed disclosure provided herein.
For any compound used in the methods of the invention, the therapeutically effective dose can be estimated initially from cell culture assays. For example, a dose can be formulated in animal models to achieve a circulating concentration range that includes the IC50 as determined in cell culture (i.e., the concentration of the test compound which achieves a half-maximal inhibition of the PTK activity). Such information can be used to more accurately determine useful doses in humans.
Toxicity and therapeutic efficacy of the compounds described herein can be determined by standard pharmaceutical procedures in cell cultures or experimental animals, e.g., for determining the LD50 (the dose lethal to 50% of the population) and the ED50 (the dose therapeutically effective in 50% of the population). The dose ratio between toxic and therapeutic effects is the therapeutic index and it can be expressed as the ratio between LD50 and ED50. Compounds which exhibit high therapeutic indices are preferred. The data obtained from these cell culture assays and animal studies can be used in formulating a range of dosage for use in human. The dosage of such compounds lies preferably within a range of circulating concentrations that include the ED50 with little or no toxicity. The dosage may vary within this range depending upon the dosage form employed and the route of administration utilized. The exact formulation, route of administration and dosage can be chosen by the individual physician in view of the patient""s condition. (See e.g., Fingl et al., 1975, in xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacological Basis of Therapeuticsxe2x80x9d, Ch. 1 p.1).
Dosage amount and interval may be adjusted individually to provide plasma levels of the active moiety which are sufficient to maintain the kinase modulating effects, or minimal effective concentration (MEC). The MEC will vary for each compound but can be estimated from in vitro data; e.g., the concentration necessary to achieve 50-90% inhibition of the kinase using the assays described herein. Dosages necessary to achieve the MEC will depend on individual characteristics and route of administration. However, HPLC assays or bioassays can be used to determine plasma concentrations.
Dosage intervals can also be determined using MEC value. Compounds should be administered using a regimen which maintains plasma levels above the MEC for 10-90% of the time, preferably between 30-90% and most preferably between 50-90%.
In cases of local administration or selective uptake, the effective local concentration of the drug may not be related to plasma concentration.
The amount of composition administered will, of course, be dependent on the subject being treated, on the subject""s weight, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration and the judgment of the prescribing physician.
4.5.4. Packaging
The compositions may, if desired, be presented in a pack or dispenser device which may contain one or more unit dosage forms containing the active ingredient. The pack may for example comprise metal or plastic foil, such as a blister pack. The pack or dispenser device may be accompanied by instructions for administration. Compositions comprising a compound of the invention formulated in a compatible pharmaceutical carrier may also be prepared, placed in an appropriate container, and labelled for treatment of an indicated condition. Suitable conditions indicated on the label may include treatment of a tumor, inhibition of angiogenesis, treatment of fibrosis, diabetes, and the like.